epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/wolverine vs edward scissorhands
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES! WOLVERINE VS EDWARD SCISSORHANDS!!!! BEGIN! Wolverine hey bub my name is wolverine, i will claw you in the face and pull our your spleen, i fought many people but i'm facing a freak johnny depp played, your about as emo as jack skellington while i'm getting payed, i'm a movie star buddy the best is the biz, you got a problem with that? then feel my fist, i loved your movie but you never got laid, then only thing your good at is giving haircuts every day, i've cleary won this battle i'm sinking my teeth into another victory while your looking stiff, i'm gonna do what i did to silver samurai throw you off a cliff, Edward oh dear i see your looking pissed, but you don't have to be angey all the time i mean we get the gist, i know you had a troubled past and that is really sad, but the last stand and apocalypse those were really bad, your supposed to be dead hugh jackman is not playing your anymore, all of your movies that is just a bore, i'll screw you up bad more then you did to deadpool, i'm a funky fresh mc i'm taking you to school, sure i don't have hands but i'm stilll a lovable chap, i the clear winner as your rapping is crap, Wolverine i got a healing factor bitch you can't kill me at all son, that is unless your blades are made of adamantium, i get it you have a tragic past too, but is making ice sculptures all you can do?, i been through a war your a emo killer with einstein hair, your a pacifist you never killed anyone grow a pair, atleast i ended up happy your stuck in an old house, you could never evven get a spouse, i gaining the upper hand bettter step up your game, i'm more popular and i have more fame, Edward it's true i didn't end up happy but yor didn eitheir in your latest film you die of metal poisoning you can'te remember your own name, i'm a cult classic while your films have gotten lame, i made johnny depp money he went on to play jack sparrow, your not an edgy hero i'd prefer the green arrow, your cartoons were classic but in those you sounded australian, you can't remember your name being james howlet, it took a bullet to your head and with your memory you forgot it, your weapon x i know but you need to get your act together, you couldn't even save a child brained professor, i won this battle and added a little flavor. Wolverine alright now i'm mad your about to feel my wrath, you will now understand why i chose the anti hero path, deadpool might've killed me but with reboots i always come back. your my bitch now scissorhands i'm the leader of this pack, i'm a raw dog i got all bark and bite, now prepare for a slobberknocker your in for a fight, you look like a mime with that white makeup on, i might not be dc but this is a new dawn, a ruthless killing machine who's got a lot of issues, while your only knowfor making people get tissues, Category:Blog posts